Thirty NaruTen Kisses
by majorfangirl
Summary: Written for LJ's thirty kisses community. Ninth: Ocean and Sand for The Sound of Waves. Ocean or sand, him or her, she can't choose. Genre changes with chapter.
1. He Doesn't See Me

**Title**: He Doesn't See me

**Author: **majorfangirl

**Pairing: **Uzumaki Naruto/Tenten

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Theme: **1: Look Over Here

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, would I really be writing here?

**Summary: **He doesn't see me, but I can see him and I can't help but wish that he'd look over here.

I saw Naruto standing by Sakura's locker again and just had one thing I wanted to say to him. Of course, that would never happen, I assured myself of that.

I really didn't know why I was spending so much time looking at him, save for that one explanation, but I wouldn't go there. He didn't see me, but I could see him and couldn't help but wish that he'd look over where I was standing.

~X~

He didn't ever see me, and that's when he ran into me.

"Oh, sorry, Tenten, I didn't see you there," Naruto said.

"It's fine," I said, smiling like it didn't hurt that he never ever noticed me, that it was a surprise he even knew my name.

Just as I turned and started to walk away, he grabbed my wrist.

"Hey, Tenten, look at me," he said. "Just look over here."

I spun around, right into a warm kiss, and it was obvious why I did spend so much time looking at him. And it was also obvious that he had done his fair share of looking at me.

**A/N: It was short, but I was short on ideas, so yeah.**


	2. High School Sweethearts

**Title: **High School Sweet Heart

**Author: **majorfangirl

**Pairing: **Uzumaki Naruto/Tenten

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Theme: **2: News; Letter

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto, if I did, Jiraiya wouldn't have died and would have been in a relationship with a character that bore a striking resemblance to me.

**Summary:** Naruto left Tenten after high school without warning, but now writes her letters, wanting her back. Tenten will have none of it.

Dear Tenten,

It's been such a long time since I last saw you. We had just graduated, I think. I remember that I left you without warning. You never even knew where I went, and you were my girlfriend. I should have told you, but my head wasn't really screwed on right back then. I didn't tell anyone, and I went to college far away, without telling a soul. I'm sorry I never told you and that I waited until now, when we're both 24, to tell you. I'm not really eager to say that I forgot to love you while I was away and instead began dating someone else, but it was a mistake and I do still love. I've got news: I'm coming home to Konoha. I hope you can forgive me and love me again, when I finally see you again.

Love,

Uzumaki Naruto

~X~

Naruto,

How dare you try and contact me again after all these years. I lived without you in agony for so long. If you think I'll just accept you with arms wide open again after all this time, you're wrong.

No longer yours,

Tenten

~X~

Dear Tenten,

I know you're having a hard time seeing me as anything but a jerk who left you after high school, but I was an idiot back then and I really wish I had kept you. I want you back.

Love,

Naruto

~X~

Naruto,

KEPT ME? Am I some sort of freaking accessory? You never owned me, Naruto, and you never will, no one ever will. You were an idiot _back then_? Don't make me laugh, you're an idiot right now if you think you can have me back.

-Tenten

~X~

Dear Tenten,

Yes, I'm an idiot, but I'm an idiot who is in love with you. I'll never stop begging you to take me back, because I want you more than anyone else. And until you take me back, I'll keep writing to you, and I'll be back in Konoha in a month or so, and then I'll prove my love to you.

Love,

Naruto

~X~

Naruto,

You really don't get it, do you? You shattered my heart into a thousand pieces and I still haven't recovered from it. You have no idea what it's like to just be abandoned by the one person whom you love with all your heart and soul. For a while, all I wanted was for you to come back and to tell me that you still loved me and then we could be happy again, but that was a stupid dream because you would never come back. Now you are coming back and I don't want you to. You broke my heart and ruined your chances with me, Naruto, and I won't ever take you back. I don't want you to ever hurt me again.

-Tenten

~X~

Dear Tenten,

I still am an idiot if I hadn't figured out that you were afraid of me hurting you. If you just give me a chance, I promise I'll never hurt you again, I'd die if I did. You mean so much to me.

I still have those pictures, from out first date, remember? We got in one of those photo booths? In the fist one, we were both grinning from ear to ear, the second picture, I had my arm around you and you looked kind of shocked, and in the third, it was your turn to shock me as you kissed me for the first time. We bought two copies, I wonder if you still have those pictures.

Love,

Naruto

~X~

Dear Naruto,

I do still have those pictures and I still remember everything. The feeling of your arm around me, of your lips when I introduced them to mine. I can still smell the smells of the fair, I can still taste the cotton candy we shared. I was happy with you then, and you left me. You left me without even telling me why or where.

Sincerely,

Tenten.

~X~

Dear Tenten,

I know, I know, I should have told you everything, but I wanted so much to get a new life that even you didn't stand in my way, and I now realize how big of a mistake that was. I already had a perfect life, a life with you in it, that's all I ever needed and I wish I could have it back.

Love,

Naruto

~X~

Dear Naruto,

Do you really mean all of that? I still miss you sometimes and I wish I could have the times with you back.

Love,

Tenten

~X~

Dear Tenten,

I do mean all of it, every word, because I love you, Tenten, I love you more than anyone in the world. I need you, Tenten, I love you, I'm such an idiot for leaving you.

Love,

Naruto

~X~

Dear Naruto,

I laughed when I read that. You're so different from when you were when we were in school. So carefree, so energetic, that's why it was a shock the very first time you told me that you loved me.

I loved you then and I still love you now. I hate you for breaking my heart, but I still love you and I still want you, Uzumaki Naruto.

Love,

Tenten

~X~

Tenten waited and waited for a letter back, but it never came. The brunette finally decided that Naruto was still just as much of a jerk to her as he had been the day he left without telling her.

Even after she had poured out her heart to him, he still hadn't changed one bit. She didn't need him, she was better of without him and his love, his warm kisses, his fun times, everything that made high school the best four years of her life.

She had done just fine without him for six years, even if her heart had been destroyed over and over again, every time she remembered the days they had spent together. Her heart had been broken by him again, but she was sure she would get through it, just like she had done before.

~X~

_Ding dong_

Tenten got up to answer the doorbell. Whoever it was must not know her well, because all of her friends knew to never, ever interrupt her when she was watching her favorite show.

It was with great shock that, when she opened the door, her brown eyes met ocean blue eyes. They then traveled up to his familiar spiky blonde hair, then down to his goofy smile.

"Sorry it took me so long, Tenten," his all-too-familiar voice said. "I was going to write back to you, but I was sure I would be able to get to Konoha soon enough, but so much came up."

"Naruto," she whispered.

"I want you to know that I do love you, and I was thrilled when I read that you love me. Tenten…"

He kissed her and took her into his arms, as if they had never been apart, as if they had always been like this, kissing each other and proclaiming their love.

It was just like high school all over again.

**A/N: I don't have any idea what inspired that one…**


	3. In The Library

**Title:** In The Library

**Author: **majorfangirl

**Pairing: **Uzumaki Naruto/Tenten

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Theme: **3: Jolt!

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **It was just a calm day reading in the library, until Naruto jolted her out of her fantasy world.

Tenten sat silently in the library, completely engrossed in the novel she was reading. It the third installment of a rather riveting series, a series that was unlike what the author usually wrote.

Instead of being smutty romance, it was actually directed at teenagers, and told a story involving many battles, strengthened friendships, and saving those most important to you. All in all, Tenten loved the For the Globe series.

She was very into this particular scene, where her favorite character, Shintei, was trapped in battle against three of their enemies and was slowly weakening.

_Come on, Shintei_, she thought, _just keep fighting, your friends will be there soon enough. Show those people what you're made of!_

She was just getting to the part where Shintei was about to unleash her ultimate movie, Passion Punch, where she concentrated all of her emotions into her fist and struck, when suddenly…

"HEY, TENTEN!"

The voice jolted her out of the fantasy world she had been in and earned the speaker a shushing from the librarian. However, being such a huge fan of high schoolers, she wouldn't ever stay mad at any young visitors. Especially not the blonde who had just walked in.

Uzumaki Naruto, once you got to know him, was a very likeable person. His blue eyes shone with his usual happiness and when they locked with Tenten's brown eyes, she felt a warmness shoot through her.

"Hi, Naruto," she said, sitting the book down. "Do you have to be so _loud_? Most people consider it rude to yell in a library, you know."

"Aw, come on, Tenten, you know you don't mind at all."

"Yeah, you're right," she said, leaning forward and kissing him. It was just another thing she loved about him.

**A/N: Another short one. Maybe the next one will be longer. Some of these themes inspire me more than others.**


	4. Childhood Memories

**Title:** Childhood Memories

**Author: **majorfangirl

**Pairing: **NaruTen

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Theme: **4: Our Distance and That Person

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer: **Naruto isn't mine!

**Summary: **There's a reason why they're separated.

Naruto and Tenten had a connection for as long as they lived. They were both orphaned, both ignored, both lonely.

It was on these lonely days when they would see each other, play together, train together. Every day for a year, until the brunette stopped showing up. Naruto wasn't surprised by this, in fact, he had been expecting this. Someone must have told her that he was a bad kid and to stay away, just like every other kid was told.

Each soon forgot the other, and time went by, as if the times they had spent together had never happened. As if they had never been best friends.

However, eventually Tenten couldn't stop the memories flowing into her mind, of how cruel she had been by abandoning her only good friend. The sweet blonde had grown up with no friends, not until he had met the ones he had now, and Tenten wasn't close to him anymore.

It was unfortunate that she happened to fall for him, especially when she knew she couldn't have him. She had been cruel and didn't deserve him, thus creating distance between what could have been another friendship, possibly a love.

And then there was her, Haruno Sakura. Naruto had always loved Tenten, but as she distanced herself, he knew that it would never happen, so he convinced himself that he was in love with Sakura.

Tenten could see Naruto with Sakura a lot, the two of them together, and it was almost too much.

"_I love you, Naruto!"__the five year old Tenten said._

"_Really?" Her blonde, four year old companion smiled and lightly kissed her on the lips. The two played for the rest of the day, but it was different because they decided to have a wedding as their first game._

_That was the last time they ever played together._

Tenten sighed as she felt tears sting her eyes. She would never have Naruto again.

**A/N: Kinda depressing, with hints of NaruSaku. Sorry if anyone hates that pairing. I like it and it kinda fit with the story.**


	5. Birthday

**Title:** Birthday

**Author: **majorfangirl

**Pairing:** NaruTen

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Theme:** 10: Ten

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto!

**Summary: **Everyone forgot his birthday…everyone except for her.

It was the tenth of October, Tenten's least favorite day, for the same reason she hated 10:10 AM and PM. She would soon be walking down the hallways, pretending not to hear all the jokes about her unfortunate name and the day.

Yes, she really hated October tenth, and today she had another reason to hate it. In first grade, a blonde entered the kindergarten, one that was so annoying that she couldn't even stand to attend Konoha Elementary with him there. In sixth grade, she had a year of peace in Konoha Middle, but that didn't last long, just like her freshman year at Konoha High.

So what did Uzumaki Naruto have to do with this? Well, it was his birthday, so he was guaranteed to be even worse than usual today. She didn't think she would be able to handle all of it in one day.

~X~

Something wasn't right. No one was calling out to her and there was no over-enthusiastic blonde exploding down the hallway singing every birthday song ever invented to himself.

_What's going on?_ she wondered as she looked around the hallways. Everyone was whispering about something, and she couldn't quite figure out what.

"Hey, um, what's up?" she asked, approaching a girl whose name she thought was Kin.

"Didn't you hear? Uzumaki couldn't take not being noticed anymore and when no one remembered that it was his birthday, he yelled something and ran off."

Suddenly, Tenten began to feel really guilty, but it wasn't her fault, was it? She hadn't done anything to him. But then, that did make it partially her fault, that was the problem. She had never spent anytime on him unless it was being annoyed with him. And today she was going to make amends for it.

~X~

It didn't take long to find him, he was only sitting behind the school, and Tenten couldn't believe that he was crying. She hadn't seen any guy cry since elementary school, and it had never been Naruto.

"Naruto?"

He jumped and tried to make it look like he had been doing something completely average.

"I heard you were upset…"

"I know, I'm an idiot, they aren't even my friends, so why should they remember my birthday?"

"I did."

"What?"

"I remembered. I woke up this morning, thinking about how you were going to be even more annoying today."

"Someone remembers me, but what does it matter, she hates me too!"

"I don't hate you, Naruto," Tenten whispered. "In fact, all these years, I've been denying the fact that I…love you…"

She kissed him softly, making October the tenth a day that she would now love instead of hate.

**A/N: Happy birthday, Naruto!**


	6. Fantasy

**Title: **Fantasy

**Author: **majorfangirl

**Pairing: **NaruTen

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Theme: **26: If Only I Could Make You Mine

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, Sakura would have confessed first, Hinata would be dead, and Naruto would have made out with Sakura for a few hours after she confessed.

**Summary: **Tenten fantasizes about Naruto, Naruto fantasizes about Tenten. This, however, wasn't a fantasy.

She could almost feel his lips against hers. She could almost feel his caress as his hands found their way to every inch of her skin. She could almost feel the warmth of his breath, tickling her face. She could almost feel him right there.

And she could almost hear his voice whisper, "Tenten…" It was so realistic, she had to respond.

"Naruto…"

But this was merely a fantasy, a dream that would never come true. A realistic fantasy, but a fantasy nonetheless.

~X~

He could almost feel her lips as he pressed his against hers. He could almost feel her soft skin as he moved his hands everywhere he could. He could almost feel the warmth of her breath as she panted with pleasure. He could almost feel her right there.

And he could almost hear her voice whisper, "Naruto…" It was so realistic, he had to respond.

"Tenten…"

Such a realistic fantasy, but it wasn't real. Tenten would never be his and he could never be Tenten's.

~X~

She really could feel his lips against hers. She really could feel his caress. She really could feel the warmth of his breath. She really could feel him right there.

And he really could feel her lips as he pressed his against hers. He really could feel her soft skin. He really could feel her panting breaths. He really could feel her, because she really was right there.

"Tenten…"

"Naruto…"

They really could feel each other, for this was no fantasy.


	7. Ailments

**Title:** Ailments

**Author: **majorfangirl

**Pairing: **NaruTen

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Theme: **18: "Say ahh…"

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer: **Why, yes, I own Naruto. That's why my favorite character is dead and my favorite pairing is in trouble. Of course I don't own Naruto!

**Summary: **"Yup, you're sick. Sorry, Tenten, you're staying home today!" And here she thought that was a bad thing.

Her throat hurt. A lot. But she was looking forward to that day at school because her favorite author of all time was coming to talk to the students at her school and she just couldn't wait to meet her. So, of course, she couldn't be sick at all.

She nearly made it out the door, but her mom could figure these things out easily and said, "Hold on, Tenten." She put her hand to her forehead, inquired about her stomach, and was about to give up before she thought of one last thing.

"Say ahh," she commanded and Tenten did so, exposing her flame red tonsils. "Yup, you're sick. Sorry, Tenten, you're staying home today!"

So the girl sat, miserable and alone all day long, wishing that she was there to meet Patricia Celeste. She tried to read one of her books, the first in the Bonds Between Humans and Fear trilogy, but found she couldn't bear to here about Ringo annoying her human friend a second longer.

She tried They Call Me Madison, a sequel to the amazing story with the same title but with Hannah in the place of Madison, about crazy orphan bounty hunters, but found herself angry that Hannah was dead and Andrea was taking her place. She couldn't bother with that one either.

She picked up Luke the Superhero, a longtime favorite of hers. It was long and random and pointless, always able to make her laugh. But today she hated the Red Shirt Hannah was such a pervert, that Evil Erica was such a creeper, that President Megan wouldn't stop injuring Red Shirt Hannah, that Luke was such an idiot, and that Green Shirt Hannah and Andrea were such insane weirdos!

She didn't even touch It's An Animal Thing, because she knew she would get angry at Hana for being in love with two even though Inukiba obviously loved her more. And what was with Kaeru? Did Patricia Celeste really have that much of an obsession with inserting comic relief perverted women into her stories?

Bare Your Fangs wasn't any better, it was just about a bunch of girls with dog ears fighting some girls with cat ears and one that was half fox and she just couldn't stand the main character's impulsiveness anymore!

These were all her favorites, but it was clear that only one story would satisfy her need today: Whispers of Then, a book that wouldn't be on sale for another month but that she could have bought early when Patricia Celeste came to her school. All the other girls would have it and she would have to wait until mousy Hinata had finished reading it to borrow it. Or maybe her guy friend Lee, who had questionable tastes.

She sat in her boredom, angry at her mom for making her stay home. She was determined to never forgive her!

Then her window opened on its own. Of course, she usually had it unlocked when she was sick and today was any different. She lived in a one-floor home so it was easy for her best friend Naruto to climb in and give her her homework assignments.

"Hey," she said glumly.

"Hey, Tenten, I've got your favorite ice cream! And something else, but I don't think you really want it."

She sighed. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing, just an autographed copy of Whispers of Then and a promise from Patricia Celeste herself to meet your for lunch some time."

"Wh-what?!""I'm serious!" He handed her the book and, sure enough, on the inside cover, there was a message:

_Tenten,_

_Your friend told me that you couldn't be here to meet me today because you were sick and I'm terribly sorry that that happened. He said you were a huge fan and had been looking forward to this for a long time. If you're feeling better, I'll still be in town on Saturday, so how about we meet at the café next to the local bookstore and noon? If you can't make it, my email is __, but if can, I'll assume that no news is good news. See you, hopefully, then!_

_Patricia Celeste_

"Oh, Naruto, you're too sweet!" Tenten exclaimed and, without thinking, kissed her longtime best friend.

"Uh, uh, T-Tenten? Y-you're going to…to get me sick," he said, blushing with a dazed look in his eye.

"Oh, you oblivious idiot," she said playfully before kissing him again.

**A/N: That email is actually my email. Anyway, I'm going to be cranking these out because I want to get done with this before summer vacation and its never too early to get started!**


	8. Conflicting Emotions

**Title: **Conflicting Emotions

**Author: **majorfangirl

**Pairing: **NaruTen

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Theme: **12: In a Good Mood

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer: **I can't even finish the plotless, smutty novel I'm writing. (plus my art is crap) HOW can I have the inspiration and motivation and SKILL to write and draw NARUTO? (Not that it's that good anymore…)

**Summary: **Tenten was pissed, Naruto was extremely happy. This could get interesting.

The strong willed and beautiful Tenten was absolutely, without a doubt, extremely pissed off. It was nothing, really, just the fact that, yet again she had overheard those annoying gossipers discussing why they thought Hyuuga Neji shouldn't date a girl like her.

Well, _excuse her_ for not being slutty like them and _excuse her_ for being his _friend_ while the rest of them either shyly (creepily) stalked him or threw themselves at him. _Excuse her_ for not having a crush on him like the rest of the girls and thus being dubbed a "cruel girlfriend"!

It was silly to let something like that get to her, but _honestly_, she could only take so much of all that nonsense and she was about to her breaking point! Fuming, she stormed out of the school building, not caring where she went to, as long as she could get some fresh air. She would miss her club meeting, but that really didn't matter to her at the moment. Besides, if she did go, she might end up snapping at one of the poor members.

She decided to take a walk through the nearby park and completely ignored anyone who tried to flag her down and talk to her. There was absolutely no point in trying to pretend to be calm as people jabbered about their lives to her; she'd rather leave them behind and take her little walk, clear her head of any murderous intent.

The park should have been empty at that time of day. There shouldn't have been anyone from her school there, shouldn't have been anyone she knew there. Uzumaki Naruto should not have been cheerfully walking alone with a cheesy grin on his face.

_Please, please, please don't notice or talk to me._

"Hey, Tenten! Tenten!"

_Shit._

"What do you want?" she asked, already feeling the waves of pure joy radiating off of him. It was enough to make her want to punch him, but that job was reserved for Sakura and, sometimes, Ino.

"What are you doing out here? It's a great day, isn't it? Today I got to…" Naruto would not shut up. One minute he was asking her a question, the next he was talking about his neighbor's cat.

"Naruto. Shut up."

"And then, out of nowhere, this huge bug just flew in and…"

"Shut the hell up, Naruto!"

"So when I saw the movie, I told Sakura that she could have done a better job as the main character because she would have fit more into it because the lead actress was too pretty and for some reason she hit me and…"

"NARUTO!"

It was no good. The blonde was blissfully ignorant to her commands of silence and went on and on and _on_ about his life and whatever the heck had happened from when he was twelve up until that very moment. Really, she could only think of one way of silencing him and, as cruel as it was, she had to take out her emotions somewhere.

She kissed him.

"Wh-wha? Tenten! What was that for?"

"Try to listen when people ask you to be quiet," she replied with a wink before turning to go back to school and her club meeting, now sure that she wouldn't end up going crazy all over someone there.

**A/N: "I'll be cranking these out," she says. "I wanna be done before summer vacation," she says. Well, three weeks before summer vacation is over and yet this is the first time she's updated since then! I'm really sorry and I hope that I can continue with these. Review. I've had a pretty stressful time, read the latest update at the bottom of my profile to find out why...my writing will probably be slowed even more, unless I get good ideas. I'm trying, I swear.  
**


	9. Ocean and Sand

**Title: **Ocean and Sand

**Author: **majorfangirl

**Pairing: **NaruTen, and, yes, there are hints of TemaTen, but it's still a NaruTen kiss.

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Theme: **29: the sound of waves

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer: **Because we all know a 14 year old fangirl owns Naruto. That's why she's constantly broke, gets writer's block every other day, and wants nothing more than to act as though Shippuden doesn't exist.

**Summary: **Ocean or sand, him or her, she can't choose.

She could feel the sun against her already tan skin. She could hear the waves, the ocean beating against the sand. She could smell the salt, the scent that really wasn't supposed to be a pleasant one, but was to her because it was the scent of the beach. She loved it here, more than anywhere else in the world.

It was early morning and no one else was around. Only her, the sand, the water, and the seashells that occasionally washed ashore. She stood barefoot, the wet sand cool against her feet, not yet heated up by the sun that was just awakening.

She stared at the ocean as she walked towards, taking in the blue of the water…the blue that reminded her of him. His eyes, his ocean blue eyes, that was what it was making her think of. She loved him and when she looked at the ocean, she saw his eyes staring back at her, full of love.

But then there was the sand.

The sand, so golden, just like the hair of someone else. The sand that was a reminder of _her_, the strong beautiful woman that she loved so much. When she looked at the sand, she saw her hair, running her hands through it, wanting and loving her.

She stepped into the water. She loved him, she loved him so much. He was energetic, he cared for her, he would take care of her until the day he died. He was with her.

She stepped out onto the sand. She loved her, loved her more than she ever imagined she could. She was tough, yet soft, she was everything she wanted to be, she was perfect in every way. She didn't know of the feelings the girl held for her.

She stepped back and forth, him, her, him, her, hoping that she would get stuck somewhere and her decision would be made for her. However, no matter how she tried, she was always moving between the two, unable to choose.

As she stepped into the water once more, she heard footsteps behind her. She knew who it was without even looking.

"Good morning, Naruto," she said, turning around and running up to him. he kissed her and she whispered over and over again, "I love you, I love you, I love you."

He was surprised by the sudden emotions coming from her and laughed a bit, saying, "I love you too, Tenten."

"I love you," she said one last time, noticing that she had one foot in the water, and one standing on the sand.

**A/N: I've been thinking a lot about TemaTen lately, that's why I couldn't resist throwing that bit in there. Anyway, I plan to finish at least one more of these before I start school.**


End file.
